


Mary is Awesome

by Kimmy



Series: The Awesome Series [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Alec likes Magnus without make up very much.





	Mary is Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtistMow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistMow/gifts).



> For Mary, the awesome author of the loveliest fanart that inspired it.

“So what do you want for dinner?”

 

It takes Alec a second to come back to reality of Magnus’ words before replying, his face red as a beetroot.

 

“I… I don’t know. Choose something.”

 

Magnus smiles at him so genuinely and openly and Alec knows they are both aware of how distracted he was but his boyfriend doesn’t seem to mind.

 

It’s the first time Magnus invited Alec back home, after several wonderful dates out in the town, suggesting they cook something together and tentatively asked Alec if he wanted to spend the night.

 

It resulted in Alec getting very flustered and stuttering out how he’s a virgin, to which Magnus replied with a rather depressing story about a sorry end of his last relationship when his girlfriend tried to coerce him to try BDSM despite his protests.

 

He ended up getting a restriction order in the end, and gently explained Alec he kinda really just wanted to… sleep together. And cuddle. And maybe make out a lot.

 

And Alec was excited because he  _ loved _ that idea for the evening, but he was even more excited for something else.

 

There was  _ no way _ Magnus slept in those crazy tight jeans and make up.

 

Alec was excited to see Magnus bare.

 

So he did stare, sue him. 

 

There was a lot to stare at, after all.

 

They met in the city again, for a movie date, because Magnus, even though he was stubbornly refusing to let Alec introduce him to the blessings of Marvel, apparently needed to see Guardians of Galaxy, because…

 

“Baby Groot, Alexander! Haven’t you seen the ads? He’s so cute.”

 

And then, Magnus and Alec walked back to Magnus’ loft, hand in hand, sappy lovestruck smiles on their faces.

 

Magnus invited Alec in, helped him take off his jacket, showed him around and allowed him to use the bathroom so Alec could change into something more comfortable. And while Alec was in the bathroom, Magnus changed himself. Gone was the glitter and sparkle, gone were the sequins and expensive fabrics. 

 

He was in simple black leggings and he wore a slightly oversize t-shirt with a faded “Blink if you want me” on the front. He was sitting on his knees on the stool in front of his vanity and he smiled at Alec briefly before he focused on his face again, unaware what the sight was doing to his boyfriend.

 

Magnus brushed his hair and got the colorful chalk out, leaving his fringe slightly damp and he was now taking off the layers of make up.

 

Slowly, with a growing pile of colorful stained tissues, Magnus’ real face started to resurface and Alec’s breath caught.

 

He knew makeup and outfits were like an armour to Magnus. He felt better hidden underneath them, mysterious, shining and intimidating. But without the makeup, Magnus was still gorgeous, but laid bare. He took all his defences down, shown his true self,  _ to Alec _ .

 

So really, how did he expect Alec to think about what he wanted for dinner now?

 

Alec was distracted.

 

In the end, they managed to somehow magic up noodles (probably because Magnus decided to cut the vegetables himself, only trusting Alec with tasks that wouldn’t kill him in his distracted state) and Alec kept staring at Magnus until he finally chose to smooch him instead.

  
Overall, the date was a smashing success.


End file.
